


You moved me in a way that i've never known

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Porn, Wig Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: James hates that fucking brown wig, but Thomas has a plan.





	You moved me in a way that i've never known

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Laura, @iwt-v because she does so much for fandom on so many levels. I hope you like this babe.

James walks into Thomas’s study to find him sitting serenely behind his desk, his hands folded neatly on top. A smile breaks over his face as James closes and locks the door. James does a double take as he begins his trek across the room. He's fairly certain Thomas is naked, at least from the waist up, except for that hideous brown wig James has never been able to stand.

“I've always hated that wig.” James remarks as he settles himself into the chair in front of Thomas’s desk. 

“I will have you know that this wig,” Thomas pulls his fingers through the ends of it, “is made of the finest horsehair in all of London. It was a special order, very expensive.”

James brushes imaginary lint from his jacket to keep from looking at Thomas and ruining his facade of disapproval, “Well you should send it back because it's absolutely horrid.” James just barely manages to keep the smile out of his voice as he schools his features and looks back at Thomas with a frown. 

Thomas plants his hands on his desk and stands. So far James is correct, Thomas is naked. “I have a better idea. I’ve come up with the perfect solution to make you love this wig.”

“Oh have you now?” James settles his hands in his lap and feigns boredom.

Thomas walks around from behind his desk, his cock already hard. James licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as his own cock stirs in his pants. Thomas is truly one of the most beautiful men James has ever laid eyes on. He’s lean and pale and smooth except for a thin line of blond hair trailing down from his belly button that James can never resist tasting. James’s hands itch to touch as Thomas advances on him.

“I have, and I think you’re going to like it.” Thomas stops in front of James, his finger tracing James’s bottom lip before he pulls back, “Take your clothes off, Lieutenant.”

James stands immediately and begins to disrobe as Thomas watches, his hand stroking his cock slowly, his eyes hot as they trace over each inch of skin that James bares. James’s cock begins to fill in anticipation, he doesn’t know what Thomas has in store but it doesn’t matter, no one has ever aroused James as quickly or as thoroughly. When he’s fully undressed he stands with his hands at his side, “What now, my Lord?”

“Sit back down. You see, I believe that if I ride you in this wig, from here on out when you see it, you won’t dislike it quite so much.” Thomas approaches again, his eyes zeroing in on James’s swollen cock. When Thomas reaches him, he straddles James’s lap and holds James’s cock steady so he can lower himself.

“Wait,” James practically shouts, “Let me get you ready first.”

“I’ve already well prepared myself, but if you’d like to check, be my guest. I will never say no to your fingers inside me.” Thomas murmurs as he licks a stripe up James’s throat. He sits further back on James’s thighs to give him better access.

James reaches back, his hands sliding along the smooth curve of Thomas’s ass. He grips Thomas’s cheeks in his hands and squeezing before letting his forefinger dip into the crease of Thomas’s ass. Thomas is wet and the muscles spasms against his fingertip as Thomas makes a soft noise, his hips pushing back. When he slides two fingers in, they go easily. Thomas moans and shifts again. James fucks his fingers in just to watch pleasure roll across Thomas’s face. “How long did you play, love?”

“Lost track. Just wanted to be ready to take you as soon as you got here.”

James will never tire of how eager Thomas always is for him. It heats his blood and makes his mind spin 

“Please, James.” Thomas whines.

James pulls his now slick fingers free and strokes them down his cock. Thomas once again stands as James holds his own cock steady. His cock head skids against Thomas’s hole before catching at the rim and being gripped by the strong clutch of muscle. Thomas lowers himself a few inches, James’s flared head breaches him and then James is encased in the most delicious searing heat. James moans as a shiver races down his spine, his toes curling, his eyes slipping closed. He rubs his palms up and down Thomas’s thighs, the soft downy hair creating friction under James’s fingertips. Thomas twists down one tortuously slow inch at a time until he’s fully seated.

Thomas leans into him, their breath syncing, his forehead pressed to James’s neck, “God but I love the way you feel.” The words are whispered against the skin behind James’s ear, Thomas tongue leaving a wet trail that raises goosebumps over James’s arms. Thomas rocks back and forth against him as he gets used to the heavy feel of James’s cock inside him. James shudders as Thomas squeezes around him as he shifts around inside Thomas’s body. James presses a wet kiss to Thomas’s throat as he leans back. He bites across Thomas’s shoulders, sucks a dark mark over Thomas’s left pec as Thomas’s hips undulate, his body moving like a serpent as he grinds down.

He plants his hands on James’s shoulders and lifts himself slowly. James gasps at the hot drag of skin on skin. His hands curl around Thomas’s hips to hold him steady and then Thomas lets himself fall. Thomas starts to ride him gently, a slow up and down that has James gritting his teeth to keep from thrusting up. James watches him take an end of the wig and bring it up to James’s neck.

“Feel how soft it is.” Thomas sweeps a section of hair against his cheek, down his neck, across his shoulders before circling his nipple. James starts, his body jerking. With a wicked smile Thomas presses a thick section between his thumb and James’s nipple before rubbing it back and forth. James’s head tips back on a moan at the scratch of it, a frisson of heat sliding down his spine. “You like that.” James can hear the mischief in Thomas’s voice and suddenly both of his nipples are being teased and caressed with thick swaths of fake hair. James can’t help but shiver, his hips jerking up, his hands tightening on Thomas’s hips as he fucks up into Thomas’s tight heat. 

Thomas leans back and plants his palms on James’s thighs as he fucks himself on James’s cock. James has to admit that like this, with Thomas’s body open, the wig isn’t quite so hideous. It’s a dark contrast to pale flush working its way down Thomas’s chest. James can’t help but lean in and lick a line down the center before veering off and sucking at Thomas’s nipples. Once they’re wet James plays at Thomas’s game, he gather the ends of the wig and strokes the hair over Thomas’s distended nipples. Thomas gasps, his hips rolling down hard as his mouth falls open on a moan. James once again takes Thomas’s hips in his hands and fucks into him shallowly. 

Thomas meets him thrust for thrust, his thighs tensing and releasing, his hips rocking against James in counter. He moves frantically, his body bucking, frustrated little grunts that James loves, “I can’t...James, fuck me, please.” Thomas whines as he falls forward onto James’s chest.

James know what Thomas wants, what he needs and James can’t do it from this chair. He grips Thomas around the waist and heaves himself up. He takes the half a dozen steps to Thomas’s desk. He pushes everything out of the way, half of it falling to the floor as he lays Thomas back. He shoves back in quickly with a hard thrust that pushes Thomas up the desk. 

“Yes. Yes. Harder.” Thomas demands as he grabs the desk to keep himself from sliding off as James fucks him fiercely. Every thrust raises the back legs of the desk before they bang back down again. There’s sweat running down James’s face, and back, his own hair soaked with it and curling around his face where it’s escaped his tie. 

James presses in and up, the sweet slippery slide of Thomas’s ass pushing him closer to the edge with every second. Thomas is panting under him, body starting to shake, his eyes squeezed shut. Thomas’s chest heaves with labored breath, his heart jack rabbiting in his neck and James fucks in that much faster. Thomas takes his cock in his hand, his fist flying over himself fast, he pinches the head, squeezes and then lets go. His legs wrap around James’s waist as he arches, his hips pushing back and curling. James grinds in and Thomas bites off a shout as a hard shudder rolls down his spine just before his cock twitches and then he’s coming over his chest, his head turned to the side, his teeth sunk into the flesh of his bicep as his body jerks against James. James licks the sweat from his collarbone and fucks in and out, it only takes a few more thrusts into the tight clenching heat of Thomas’s ass before he pulses thick and hot inside Thomas’s body. His teeth leave marks in Thomas’s stomach just over his ribs. James lays on Thomas’s chest for several minutes as they try to catch their breath. When he stands he takes in the way Thomas looks, dark hair surrounding him, body sated and flushed.

“It’s possible that your genius plan worked and I don’t hate it quite so much.”

Thomas smiles at him, shifting to lean up on his elbows, “My magical persuasive powers strike again.”

“More like your magical arse.” 

Thomas throws a pen at him and James can only laugh.


End file.
